The Cherry on Top
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione hides from someone in the library. After finding her, they have their way with her. Rated M. Graphic Smut


Hermione was shaken as she hid in the corner of the room in the library It was after hours and no one was there. Hoping no one would discover her, she grasped her mouth so her shallow breaths couldn't be heard. She then heard the door fling open with a loud bang she heard them enter.

"Hermiiioneee!" she heard Blaise in a sing song voice.

"We know you are heearr!" Draco then said in a sing song voice.

Hermione coward in the corner of the room. She saw their shadows pass by as she hid under a table. "There's no way out, darling! We've charmed all the doors in the library." Draco said slowly walking around looking for her.

Hermione crawled from her hiding place out the room and into the library itself. She opened the gate to the restricted section and she hid in the back.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening." she said crying to herself wishing this would all be over soon. She hoped someone would come and find her because she wasn't getting out of this. She backed up into a corner knocking down books loudly so that it can be heard with an echo. "Shit." she whispered loudly. "Ahh!" she yelled as someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down.

"What are you doing there, hon?" Blaise said and he dragged her out.

"No! Let me go!" she said as Blaise pulled her by the collar of her shirt.

"Look, what I've got here. Some nice fresh mud blood flesh." he said slamming her on the desk making her hit her mouth making her bleed. The metal taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Hello, darling." Draco said and he pulled her up. "Ello gorgeous. Did you really think you could get away that easy?" he said and she looked away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he said jerking her. Her eyes gazed into his and her breath quivered looking at him.

"Please. Let me go." she cried softly. "Now, now, darling. This will only take a minute. This is what happens when you go wondering about without your pathetic friends." Draco said unbuckling his pants. Blaise went to grab her breast but Draco slapped his hand away. "Not until I'm well enough in her!" Draco hissed at him.

"Fine. Ill just be right here." Blaise huffing while walking away.

"Stop. Please. You don't have to do this." Hermione cried softly as the blood dried on the corner of her mouth.

"I know I don't have to do this." he said unbuttoning her blouse slowly watching her breasts unravel with each button.

"Why are you doing this?" she said softly.

"Because you were in the library." he said dropping his trousers not giving a good reason to why he was gonna do what he was gonna do. He was doing it just for fun.

"No! NO!" Hermione yelled trying to crawl off the desk. "No!" Draco said as she tried to wrestle him off. "Stay still!" Draco roared in her face trying to pin her arms. She gathered her strength and she punched him making his lip bleed and she made a crawl for it. "Fucking mud blood!" he said and he pulling her back and he backhanded her making her yelp in pain. He wiped his lip of the blood and went back to his duty. "I'm going to enjoy this!" he said hiking up her skirt forcefully now.

"No! No!" Hermione said struggling to get away but Draco grabbed her throat.

"All I have to do is squeeze!" he said having a firm hold on her neck. She stared at him pleading him. "Drop your panties." he ordered. She hesitated to do so and she looked at Blaise who was ready to jack off to what ever Draco was gonna do to her.

"No." she said softly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Draco asked putting his ear to her mouth.

"No." she cried and he back handed her harder and he grabbed her throat making her gasp.

"Drop them now." he demanded with evilness in his eyes. Hermione lifted her legs and she pulled down her black lacey panties throwing them aside. "Yeah." Draco said hungry for her running his hands all over her smooth legs and the inside of her thighs." Lets get you nice and ready first." he said licking his finger and he slipped one inside of her.

"Oh!" Hermione groaned in piercing pain. Draco licked her neck and she turned her head in repulsion. "Stop." she cried out for pity. This just made him slip another finger inside making her cry out. She saw Blaise stroking himself in the corner. "Want some of this? This might take a bit." Draco said to Blaise. Blaise made his way over to Hermione. "Lets observe your goods." Blaise said and he ripped open her shirt making the buttons fly else where and jerked off her bra with one gesture making clasp of the bra slash her skin. Blaise tweaked her nipples and she tried to shove him away. Blaise positioned his hard dick at her mouth and he wanted her to suck him off.

"Hey! Not yet!" Draco said continuing to finger her as she continued to pant and clutch the desk. "No more…Please!" she cried out knowing that the worst was yet to come. "I don't think you want me to. Why would you be all drenched then? See look at that pussy juice." Draco said taking his fingers out of her and making her lick his fingers. "Lick it!" he shouted and she just turned her head to the side. He grabbed her hair and made her face him and he forced her mouth open shoving his fingers in her mouth nearly making her choke. "Ohh…your gonna like this next." Draco said pulling her to the edge of the desk. He licked his fingers moistening the tip of his dick and he plunged into Hermione's tight, wet pussy. "No!" Hermione groaned out. Draco spread her legs out more so that her knees were near her breast. "Oh, Granger the Mudblood is quite bendy." Draco said groaning.

"Stroke it." Blaise demanded Hermione as he wiggled his hard dick in front of her. She was too occupied at the fact Draco was raping her now. "Stroke it now, bitch!" Blaise demanded smacking a fragile Hermione. She weeped out and she grasped a hold of Blaise's large dick and maneuvered her hand in a stroking gesture. "Fuck yeah…" Blaise said lacing his fingers behind his head making Hermione do the job.

"Oh, fuck. Granger…you are so fucking tight. I'm gonna bash the shit out of you." Draco said grabbed a hold of Hermione's thighs pulling her in as he banged her more harder. Hermione just leaned back looking at the faintly lighted ceiling wishing that this all would end soon.

"Suck me off now, mud blood." Blaise then said looking down at her. She just looked at his dick with disgust and he cock-smacked her in the face. "Suck it now, or Ill crucio you!" he said pointing his wand at her. She just hesitated. He jabbed his wand on her side zapping her. "Ow!" she howled out as he waited for her. "The next one wont be pretty." he said looking down at her like a wet dog. She slowly opened up her mouth and Blaise just shoved it in her. "Oh, yeah…so fucking hot…oh yes…" Blaise muttered while moaning and licking his lips maneuvering his hips thrusting in her mouth. Meanwhile, Draco was on the brink of orgasm with sweat dripping down his chest.

"Oh, Granger. I'm about to cum." Draco said after fucking her for a while. He just banged into her deeper making tears come out of her eyes as she tried to groan but Blaises cock muffled her screams. "Granger! Oh! Oh! Yeah!" he said pulling out of her spraying her bare chest with his cum. "Ahh…." he said jacking out the final bit while grunting. He leaned his hands on the desk breathing hard. "Come and get this Blaise." Draco said moving aside.

"Huh? Oh!" Blaise said too engaged that Hermione was giving him a blow job and he pulled out of her. "Yeah…" Blaise said getting ready rubbing his hands together. "You're gonna like this." he said. She was nervous because of his size. "You give a good head job, Granger." he said getting her prepared and wet. "You like that?" he said slapping her clit making her leg shudder. "Yeah, I can see it on your face you like that. Huh, you dirty cunt." he called her and he just thrusted into her making her back arch.

"Ahh!" Hermione wailed out in pain. Blaise smacked her ass cheek leaving a red spot and he positioned her legs over his shoulder. "This is my favorite position. Makes me BANG you deeper." he said shoving his cock in and out of her. "Ahh! Ahh!" Hermione yelped out trying to grasp the corner of the desk. Her nails left scrape marks on the desk. Draco was next to Blaise rubbing Hermione's clit making her groan more sending quivers through her body. "Stop it! Stop it!" she cried out trying to scoot back away. "No, no, no." Blaise said pulling her back towards him. Hermione just whimpered as he banged into her deeper and deeper. Draco watched as Blaise banged her.

"Some good pussy huh?" Draco said as Blaise breathed harder and he started to sweat. "Yeah, its tight. I'm gonna make you wet." Blaise groaned Hermione reached over and she scratched his sides digging her nails into his side making him flinch and bleed. "Fucking bitch!" he said banging her harder now. "No! No!!" she howled out louder with every thrust. "Take it! Take it! Feel my fucking cock in you!" he said yelling like a champion. Draco now hard again, positioned himself over Hermione.

"Ello, love. You know what you have to do." he said pointing at his dick. "Please! No more! No more!" she sobbed out with tears steaming down her cheek. "Suck it and it will all be over soon. You can take it the easy way or the hard way." Draco said lifting up his wand. Hermione just whimpered out. She grabbed his hard dick and she started to suck him off without wanting anymore pain to tolerate. "Ahh…yes." Draco said thrusting into her mouth hitting the back making her gag. Hermione teared as she gave Draco a blowjob. "Oh, fuck Mudblood. You're so good with your mouth you don't even know it." Draco said biting his lower lip. "Mmm." he started to gasp with every suck she did. He thrusted into her mouth more so that now he was actually going down her throat. Hermione coughed and gagged not being able to breath. "Come on. Take it in your mouth." he said but he was too big.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum." Blaise said banging Hermione. "Oh! Oh! Ahhhhh!" Blaise said pulling out grabbing his dick and cumming on Hermione's chest spraying it on her neck and chin. He jacked on her stomach and he rubbed his cock along her body.

"Yeah!" Draco said giving Blaise a high five. Hermione was now giving Draco head. "Ahhh….fuck me. Fuck me!" Draco said grabbing her head. "I'm gonna cum in your mouth. Oh, yeah, oh yeah." Draco said and he grabbed a hand full of Hermione's hair as he spasmed out and his leg twitched. "Ahhh!" He groaned as he came in her mouth making her do a disgusted face. Hermione turned to spit it out but Draco covered her mouth. "Swallow it!" Draco said and Hermione did in an on the spot and she coughed and she dry heaved the taste. "You know you like it, bitch." Draco said messing up Hermione's hair more and Blaise laughed.

"Aaand cut!" Hermione heard in the aisle. "That was good stuff." Marcus Flint said with a video camera. Hermione sighed and jumped off the desk and fixed her hair. "You ok?" Draco said cupping her face. "Mhmm." she said smiling at him and he continued to get dressed. "Fuck, Blaise!" Hermione said lifting up her shirt he ripped off. "I said unbutton! Not pull it off me you dick!" she said throwing her ripped shirt at him.

"I'm sorry!" he said as she groaned. "That was some good shit. You pulled it off." Marcus said turning of the video camera. "Yeah? Excellent." she said looking at her hip where Blaise zapped her with his wand. "You fucking dick! Look what you did!" she said smacking Blaise. "Sorry but you were taking too long! You know how antsy I get. Any longer I would've crucio'd your arse." he said and she just scoffed.

"Alright, that's a wrap! I got to edit this now. This would make a good video." Marcus said walking out with Blaise. "You were good baby." Draco said walking up to Hermione and kissing her. "Yeah, was it believable?" she asked. "Mmm…a little." he said wiping the dry blood from the side of her mouth.

"A little?!" Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you let out a moan here and there. I can tell you were trying to hold back when you started to grasp the desk and bite you lip." he said and she blushed.

" I didn't get mine though." she said running a finger down Draco's bare chest. "Why didn't you? You always get yours with me." he said backing her into a desk seductively. "I had to make it realistic. I couldn't enjoy being raped, it would look fake." she said kissing him and biting his lip. "Ill make it up to you then." he said and he leaned her on the desk kissing her as he positioned himself between her legs. "So how does it feel making a porno in the library?" he asked since the library is something she goes to for safe haven. "It turns me on." she said kissing him.

"You know what else does?" he asked and she looked at him. He then entered her and she moaned. "Oh, Draco. You know how to make me feel really good." she said maneuvering her hips. "Oh, yeah. Oh, Hermione." he groaned out going slow at first. Her hands roamed freely up and down his back. The feel of Draco being in her sent shivers up and down her back. She loved feeling him in her and she loved the look on his face when she pleases him. "Merlin, you don't know how hard it was to watch you fuck Blaise." he groaned out as she moan. "Blaise…fucked….ME…" she said in between moans with her mouth open. "Besides…" she said and she grabbed his face, "you are so much better…" she said gasping as he smiled and thrusted into her hard.

"Oh, yeah….oh Draco….you are mine." she moaned as she dug her nails into his back. "Oh, Hermione….let me cum in you." he said going hard and harder nearing his climax. "Do it. Cum in me." she said and he pushed his upper body up making him gather more strength to bang into her more. "Oh, Draco….that's it…yeah, yeah, yeah…." Hermione groaned and then she squealed as she climaxed and Draco came into her. "Oh, yeah…." he groaned in a husky tone and gasped for breath. Hermione can feel him pumping into her as he rode out his orgasm deep inside of her. "Gah!" he said feeling weak and falling on top of her. Hermione ran her fingers through his stringy sweaty white blondes hair as she tried to catch her breath. "You are so great." he said breathing in the scent of her chest. "Fucking in the library has been my fantasy for a while. Making a porno while doing it…is just the cherry on top." she said and they both laid there in the library.


End file.
